Dissapointed
by Glamouroses
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Namun, semua itu berubah ketika seorang gadis bernama Karin yang juga ternyata mengangumi Sasuke dan tak lain adalah sepupu Naruto datang di kehidupan SasuSaku. siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh Sasuke? RnR please ! Don't Like? don't read! *bad summary*XD


**DISAPPOINTED**

**Author : KOUSHIMA**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/****Comfort**

**Warning: Typo**(s)**, EYD, AU, OOC, etc.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Note : ini side story penyebab SasuSaku putus(?). ff ini ****berhubungan**** dengan ff saya yang berjudul In The Deep Heart itu. maaf jika gak sesuai harapan. ide saya cuman segini XDa oh iya jangan lupa baca ff yang In The Deep Heart ya XDD *promosi* #plak**

**Oh iya satu lagi, silahkan kalian kritik (asal jangan2 pedas ya kritikannya, berikan kritikan yg membangun semangat saiia) ff –nya jika jelek tapi mohon jangan flame pairingnya.**

**Summary : Hidup Diantara cinta segitiga itu memang sangat rumit. Begitupun dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura juga Karin. Saat ini yang sangat dicintai Sasuke adalah Sakura, bahkan disetiap detiknya hanya ada nama Sakura yang ada diotaknya. Namun, semua itu berubah ketika seorang gadis bernama Karin yang juga ternyata mengangumi Sasuke dan tak lain adalah sepupu Naruto datang di kehidupan SasuSaku. Bagaimana Sasuke menanggapi itu semua? apakah ia akan memilih Sakura Atau Pun Karin?**

**RnR please ! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**CHAPTER 1**

#at Konoha Gakuen …

T**ENG! TENG! TENG!**

Bunyi bell istirahat telah berbunyi. seluruh siswa maupun siswi _Kohoha-Gakuen_ berebutan keluar dari kelas mereka masing – masing. Semua nya terlihat bersemangat karena telah terbebas dari pelajaran yang baru saja mereka lalui.

Seorang siswi Konoha Gakuen berambut _soft pink_ yang mencolok itu terlihat riang berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas sambil membawa sekotak bekal bento di tangannya.

"la la la la la"

Siswi manis itu bersenandung kecil yang jelas sekali memperlihatkan bahwa ia tengah senang.

Tiba – tiba langkah nya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat tua yang menjadi akses menuju keatap sekolah. Seulas senyum manis mengembang di bibir _peachy_ nya.

**CKLEKK!**

Ia memutar pelan _handle_ pintu tua itu dan mendorongnya ke arah dalam.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya pada sosok pria tampan dengan rambut _raven_ mencuat melawan gravitasi yang ternyata berada disana saat itu.

Sasuke―lelaki yang dimaksud memutar tubuhnya hingga manghadap kearah sosok mungil Sakura―siswi berambut _soft pink_ setelah sebelumnya ia berdiri membelakangi gadis itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke menanggapinya dengan gumaman khasnya dan seulas senyuman tipis.

Sakura berjalan pelan kearah Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sofa bekas yang ada di atap sekolah yang luas itu.

"Aku bawa bento, hehe." Sakura ikut duduk disamping tubuh Sasuke yang bersandar.

Ia cekatan membuka kotak bento yang terbungkus kain furushiki itu.

"Aaa~"

Sakura mencoba menyuapkan sepotong nasi berbentuk wajah tersenyum itu. Awalnya Sasuke tak mau membuka mulutnya karena ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang harus disuapi oleh ibunya. Namun, raut wajah memohon Sakura membuatnya harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya sesaat sebagai Prince Ice disekolah nya itu.

"Am! bagaimana enak kan?" Tanya Sakura seraya tersenyum jahil.

Sang _raven_ hanya menagangguk. Namun tak dipungkiri oleh Sasuke, bahwa bento buatan kekasihnya itu sangatlah lezat.

"Huh! padahal aku telah bersusah payah membuatnya, kau malah meresponnya dengan anggukan." keluh Sakura lalu memasukan sepotong ebi kedalam mulut nya.

Sasuke mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sakura. Ia merasa bersalah rupanya.

"Maaf. maafkan aku. bento buatanmu ini memang lezat." ucap Sasuke. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengecup lembut dahi Sakura.

"_Sou ka_?"

"Hn,"

Sakura lalu memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke, ia sangat senang mendengar hal itu langsung dari mulut sang Kekasih.

"Hm, ayo lanjut makannya,"

"Osh!" seru Sakura riang.

#at the Corridor of School …

"Teme!"

Sasuke mengentikan langkahnya yang ingin menuju ke kelas nya setelah tadi ia makan siang bersama Sakura, dan sialnya gadis itu harus pergi duluan untuk menemui Kurenai _sensei_ yang ia sendiri tak tau apa yang dilakukan keduanya.

"Hn? Dobe?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Hey! Teme, kau dicariin Karin–_chan_, oii?" seru Naruto, lelaki berambut kuning _spike_ itu.

"Karin?" sang Raven hanya mengangkat bahunya malas. Ia tak tahu menahu soal gadis – gadis yang ada di sekolahnya itu, ya kecuali Sakura.

"Iya, Karin kakak sepupu ku" lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mendengus bosan, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda oleh Naruto. si _raven_ itu terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

#at School Library …

Sakura terdiam di bangku perpustakaan. Ia baru saja selesai membantu Kurenai – _sensei_ yang memintanya untuk mencatat buku – buku baru yang akan di daftarkan ke perpustakaan sekolahnya itu. Gadis manis itu terlihat kelelahan. Ia menyapu buliran keringat bening mengalir menuruni pelipisnya.

"Huh, lelahnya," gadis manis itu tersenyum lelah. Ia membenarkan kacamata tipis ber-_frame_ putih yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya yang agak melorot itu.

"Sakura?"

Suara panggilan seseorang cukup mengagetkan Sakura. Gadis manis itu segera menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa yang barusan memanggilnya tadi.

"Eh? Ino?" gadis manis itu tersenyum melihat sahabatnya datang.

Ino segera mengambil tempat duduk didepan sahabat _pink_ nya.

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu meletakan sebuah buku tebal yang sepertinya sebuah buku pelajaran Kimia.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Ino, matanya tetap fokus pada buku yang ia baca.

"Ehm?"

Sakura sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

"Barusan aku disuruh membantu Kurenai _sensei_ untuk mendaftarkan buku-buku baru untuk perpustakaan." ucapnya.

Hening.

Kali ini Ino tengah sibuk membaca buku yang ia pinjam barusan. Sedangkan Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya yang entah kemana.

"Sakura!"

Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu melirik kearah sahabatnya.

"Ya?"

Ino menutup buku tebalnya itu, dan memberi pembatas buku tepat dimana halaman yang ia baca tadi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sakura.

"Kudengar ada gadis bernama Karin yang menyukai Sasuke. bahkan ia sangat mengangumi Sasuke," katanya pelan.

Sakura hanya diam. Ia ingin menunggu kelanjutan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh sahabatnya itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa ia pun penasaran.

"Kau kenal 'kan dengan Karin? siswi kelas 2-5." Tanya Ino.

Sakura hanya mengendikan bahunya cuek.

"Aku tak tau," jawabnya singkat.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Ino.

"Sakura~ kau ini! Bebal."

Ino merengut menanggapi sahabat _pink_ nya itu.

"Kau tidak takut kalau saja gadis bernama Karin itu akan merebut hai Sasuke darimu, heh?" Ino menatap tajam pada Sakura.

"Hhh~ aku yakin Sasuke tak akan berpaling dariku. Dan tidak mungkin Sasuke dengan mudahnya menyerahkan hatinya begitu saja pada orang lain." jawabnya malas. Gadis manis itu beranjak dari kursinya lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

"Hah~ dasar bebal." gumam Ino pelan. Lalu ia membuka buku nya dan melanjutkan kegiatan baca-membacanya.

#at Classroom 2-1 …

Sakura kini tengah duduk di bangku kelasnya. Kata – kata sahabatnya Ino tadi cukup menjadi buah pikirannya saat ini.

Ia mendesah, seraya mengacak pelan rambut _pink_ nya.

Gadis manis itu merasa perkataan Ino ada benarnya. Walau ia tahu sifat Sasuke itu dingin terhadapnya, tetap saja sosok bungsu Uchiha itu mencintainya.

"Sakura?"

Suara lembut seseorang dari arah pintu kelas membuat Sakura kaget. Ia menoleh ke sisi kelas tepatnya kearah pintu kelasnya. Disana berdiri sosok lelaki jangkung dengan rambut hitam klimis, bekulit putih pucat, serta terukir senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Sai?"

Sakura heran melihat sosok teman sekelasnya yang bernama Sai tadi.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku Sakura, lalu mengambil kursi yang ada di depan meja Sakura dan membaliknya agar berhadapan dengan gadis musim semi itu.

"Hm,"

Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan kukunya yang dicat warna _pink_ dengan aksesoris kecil menghiasinya.

"Ayo ceritakan! Kita sudah berteman lama, Saku – _chan._" ucap Sai, tangan terulur untuk mengelus rambut _pink_ Sakura.

"A-AH!" gadis itu agak tersentak.

Sakura menepis pelan tangan Sai yang tengah mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, Sai – _kun_," ia tersenyum paksa.

Sai terdiam, ia memandang Sakura dalam.

Tatapan Sai itu seolah – olah menelanjangi Sakura.

Kedua kelopak mata nya tak berkedip, segurat senyuman terlukis dibibirnya.

"Maaf,"

Sai segera menunduk.

"Ah, _daijoubu_. oh iya kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Oh itu, aku barusan dari juga mau pulang. tapi ternyata aku lupa kalau ada barangku ada ketinggalan dikelas," Sai menggaruk rambutnya kikuk.

"Aku harus mengambilnya dulu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura agak tersentak, ia menggeleng lemah.

"Aku nanti saja. Sasuke-_kun_ sudah berjanji akan pulang bersamaku," ucapnya sambil melihat kearah jendela yang tepat berada disamping meja nya.

Sai hanya mengangguk paham. Ia tahu sifat Sakura itu bagaimana. Lelaki berumur 16 tahun itu lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan melewati Sakura menuju mejanya yang berada tiga meja dibelakang gadis manis bersurai _pink_ itu.

Ia membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul hijau, berjudul '_How To Amusing a Girl?_'.

Senyuman senang mengambang dibibir Sai. Laki – laki tampan itu menutup laci mejanya, dan berjalan keluar kelas, namun sebelumnya ia menoleh kebelakang terlebih dahulu.

"Ano, Saku-_chan_. Kau tak apa – apa sendirian? Ini sudah pukul 4 empat sore. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu." katanya pada Sakura yang masih setia melihat kearah jendela kelas nya itu.

"Aku tau. Tapi, sudah kubilang aku ingin menunggu Sasuke disini." jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"Um, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan." pamit Sai, yang tentu tak dapat balasan dari Sakura.

Gadis manis itu masih terus diam, sampai Sai sudah benar – benar menghilang dari pintu kelasnya. Berkali – kali siswi Konoha Gakuen itu terus menerus menghela nafas berat.

saat ini ia benar – benar kecewa. Kekasihnya Sasuke tak kunjung datang menjemputnya untuk pulang bersama.

"Seperti bukan Sasuke-ku lagi, huh." gumamnya pelan. Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke depan. Tangannya menerawang ke atas dan kedua bola mata _emerald_ nya ia pejamkan.

"Apa aku lupa ia seorang ketua OSIS?" gumamnya lagi. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan menarik kembali tangannya.

Gadis _bubble gum_ itu beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil tas merahnya yang tergantung di _hanger_.

Kali ini ia sudah bosan. Ia berjalan keluar kelas.

"Sudah sepi, ya?" ucapnya. Ia mengendikkan bahunya cuek lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas yang memang benar – benar sepi itu. Ya, tentu karena semua siswa maupun siswi Konoha Gakuen sudah pulang semua.

#Sasuke's Bedroom

Sasuke duduk bersila di atas ranjang nya. Matanya tak lepas dari layar ponselnya yang menyala. Terlihat sebuah email dari Karin yang membuatnya agak gusar. Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu mengacak pelan rambutnya. Desahan berat mengalun pelan keluar dari bibir pucatnya.

"Ada apa denganku?" lirihnya gelisah. Terlihat jelas wajah rupawan lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu memancarkan sinar kegelisahan.

Masih teringat jelas diotak nya kejadian yang terjadi sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu, saat ia berada disekolah.

**[ FLASH BACK : ON ]**

Sasuke masih terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk menuju kelasnya. Lelaki _raven_ itu masih berusaha mengabaikan panggilan – panggilan cempreng sahabat pirangnya yang masih terus memanggilnya.

"Teme! dengarkan aku, baka!" teriak Naruto kesal.

**ctak**!

muncul empat siku-siku di jidat Sasuke. Lelaki _raven_ itu benar – benar kesal sekarang. Tak segan – segan ia menjitak ubun – ubun lelaki berambut pirang dengan kulit tan yang sedari tadi memanggilnya tak jelas.

"ITTEEEeeeee~!" pekik Naruto lebay setelah mendapat jitakan super dari Sasuke itu. Ia memegangi kepalanya sambil berlutut kebawah.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandangnya arogan tanpa ada rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin, tatapannya begitu menusuk dan tajam pada Naruto.

Lelaki tan yang masih berjongkok itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dengan gerakan lambat. Ketika kedua mata mereka bertatapan sesaaat, Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya cepat karena merasakan aura tak beres dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Cepat katakan ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, masih tetap dengan nada datarnya khasnya.

"E―eh! ano Teme, tadi Karin – _chan_ mencarimu dan ia ingin bertemu denganmu besok malam," kata Naruto, kali ini ia berdiri dan mencoba menatap kedua bola mata onyx Sasuke.

"Hn?" alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah.

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto menghela nafas. Dalam hati ia menggerutu atas kebebalan Sasuke ini.

"Teme, Karin menyukai mu," ucapnya cepat.

"Apa? tck, kukira ada apa," dengus Sasuke malas.

"Oh, ayolah Teme, aku tau kau sudah punya Sakura – _chan_ tapi setidaknya kau hormati dulu perasaan sepupu ku," Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke cukup keras.

"Temuilah dia besok malam di Ichiraku Restaurant. Dia menunggu disana." lanjut Naruto, dengan sedikit cengiran menghias bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Sasuke mentah – mentah. Ia tidak mungkin menemui seorang gadis asing yang menyukai nya sedangkan ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang sudah jelas dicintai nya. Sedangkan ia benar – benar tidak mengenal siapa itu Karin, dan sejak kapan gadis itu menyukai nya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, Dobe." Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang masih berada dibahunya.

Sasuke bisa mendengar Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu kali ini menatap kedua mata Sasuke tajam.

"Dengar, Karin – _chan_ itu sudah menyukai mu sejak kelas satu. Saat itu kau kan ikut bersama kelas tiga untuk melaksanakan MOS sekolah. Ia benar – benar menyukai mu saat itu. Ia bahkan selalu menulis tentangmu di diary pribadinya. Ia sangat sakit hati begitu mendengar kau ternyata jadian dengan Sakura sudah lama sebelum ia masuk ke sini. Ia terpuruk, Sasuke. Aku kasihan padanya," jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Ia terlihat memohon pada Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan sudah memberikan alamat email mu padanya," sambung Naruto datar.

"Kau gila!" pekik Sasuke emosi. Ia mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto kasar.

"Bukankah kau tau bahwa aku sudah punya Sakura, HAH! Aku tidak perduli dengan gadis itu. Aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya, jadi kuharap kau jangan memaksakan aku untuk melakukan hal yang jelas bukan kehendakku!" hardik Sasuke kesal. Emosi tengah ditarik keluar oleh Naruto. Sekarang ia tak perduli bahwa yang ia hardik itu sobat nya atau cara bicaranya yang kelewat kasar dan panjang. Emosi nya benar – benar tersulut saat itu.

"Sasuke tenanglah. kenapa kau ini?" Naruto mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman erat tangan Sasuke dari kerah bajunya.

"Tck," dengan kesal lelaki berambut mencuat itu melepaskan cengkeramnnya.

"Dengar Sasuke. Aku tidak menginginkan kau akan jadian dengan Karin –_chan_. Tapi tolonglah, buat ia bahagia walau hanya sesaat. Ia begitu menginginkanmu untuk meliatnya, menyapanya, dan bebicara padanya. Kumohon Sasuke," pinta Naruto dengan nada memohon.

bimbang.

Itulah dirasakan saat itu. Ia menatap wajah Naruto sebentar, lalu mengacak – acak rambutnya gemas.

"Tapi, itu sama saja dengan memberinya harapan palsu padanya, bodoh!" Sasuke berucap datar.

"Onegai kanaete, Sasuke," pinta Naruto memohon.

"Ck, baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar, aku tidak mau membuang waktuku untuk seorang gadis yang tidak jelas. Camkan itu!" ujar Sasuke lalu lelaki tampan itu pergi meninggalkan sosok tan Naruto yang berdiam.

**[ FLASH BACK : OFF ]**

Sasuke menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat ini ia benar – benar bingung.

"Sakura," gumamnya.

Satu nama yang sangat diingatnya dan akan selalu diingatnya di setiap detik dalam hidupnya. Nama seorang gadis yang tak tergantikan oleh siapapun didunia ini.

'Sakura!'

Seketika pikirannya teringat akan satu hal. Tadi siang ia telah berjanji akan pulang bersama – sama dengan Sakura, dan ia menyuruh gadis manis itu menunggu dikelasnya. Dan ternyata hingga sekarang ia baru ingat akan hal itu. Masalah dengan Naruto tadi siang cukup menguras pikiran dan tenaganya.

"Oh, Kami- sama, maafkan aku," dengan sigap lelaki _raven_ itu meraih ponselnya dan membuka '_contact list_' untuk mencari nomor ponsel Sakura.

'_Boku no Sakura_'

Begitulah nama contact Sakura yang Sasuke sengaja tulis di contact list-nya.

Segera ia menekan tombol '_call_' dan mendekatkan layar ponselnya ke telinganya.

['_Moshi_ – _moshi_'] terdengar suara lembut Sakura menyambut pendengaran Sasuke.

"Sakura, maaf tadi aku tidak jadi pulang bersama. Aku ada sedikit masalah. maafkan aku" ucap Sasuke. Kali ini ia tidak perduli lagi dengan soal imej – imej atau harga diri atau apalah. Saat ini yang ia inginkan adalah Sakura memaafkan kesalahannya.

["Hm? _daijoubu_ Sasuke -_kun_. Aku mengerti kok. Tapi, tadi kukira kau sedang ada tugas OSIS."] kata Sakura lembut disertai dengan kikikan kecil yang keluar dari bibir _peachy_ nya. Namun, tak ada yang tahu bahwa saat itu rasanya ada rasa kecewa menyelimuti relung hati Sakura.

"_Souka_? aku takut kau marah padaku," Sasuke menatap langit – langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru langit itu.

["He? Marah? Tidak kok. Aku hanya khawatir,"] ucap Sakura diujung telepon dengan senyum getir.

"Hn. Khawatir untuk apa?" Sasuke agak menautkan alisnya heran.

["A―ah, _betsuni_. Ah kau belum tidur, Sasuke –_kun_."] elak Sakura.

"Hn. belum. Bagaimana denganmu?"

["A―aku akan segera tidur kok. Sasuke –_kun_ kau harus tidur cepat, aku tidak mau kau sakit jika tertidur lambat."] nasihat Sakura.

"Hn. baiklah. Kau juga. kalau begitu _oyasumi_, _aishiteru yo_!" pamit Sasuke.

["Osh! _Oyasumi_, _aishiteru mo_!"]

**klik**!

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Sasuke. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum tipis. Ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi yang nyaman.

"Sakura, aku benar – benar tidak bisa meragukanmu. Aku benar – benar mencintai mu. Bahkan sangat mencintaimu." ucap Sasuke lalu menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur. dan beberapa detik kemudian lelaki be`rambut _raven_ itu tertidur pulas.

**TBC**

**Maaf jika jike jelek dan gak sesuai harapan m(_ _)m**

**Silahkan keluarkan kritikan maupun saran anda melalui kolom R-E-V-I-E-W**

**Saya akan sangat menghargai review-an anda ^^**

**Dan, juga maaf kalo konflik nya masih belum kerasa, dikarenakan ini masih awal minna-san, hehe. Dan juga jika ada kesalahan penulisan, harap tegur saya haha #plak**

**Pengalaman saya masih minim, katakanlah saya masih **_**newbie**_

**Ah, maaf ngebacot gaje. Silahkan tingalkan jejak berupa REVIEW ^0^)/ *ditimpuk tomat***


End file.
